


New Skies (2008)

by lucasquinn



Series: Sharing a World [1]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasquinn/pseuds/lucasquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is no limit, it’s just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Skies (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece of a quite larger series of interconnected stories that was born out of two of my greatest loves, Temeraire novels and the TV show Primeval.  
> All stories take place in the future of the actual Temeraire universe, our present.  
> I also want to preface the story by admitting that a lot of Primeval characters are actually OCs commonly used and shared in one of the largest Primeval communities so there might be quite a few names that a general show fan might be unfamiliar with (all OCs are from the Special Forces unit working with the main characters in the first few seasons.  
> At the end of the day, if you enjoy dragons and you are firmly in denial with regards to the fate of several Primeval characters please give this series a shot :)

The shimmering, broken light hung in midair, floating and sparkling like a piece of broken star thrown to Earth. The men were camped around it, Blade and Kermit guarding the anomaly, fingers twitching at the illusion of constant movement. They were weary, even though nothing had come out of this one yet; but previous close encounters were not easy to forget.

Of the scientists, only Connor was still up, sitting cross-legged on a flat rock, computer balanced precariously on his lap as he worked. Occasionally, the young man would look up to steal glances at the anomaly, lips tilted in a grin that wavered between incredulous and amazed, even after several weeks of work on the project and plenty of similar anomalies. It wasn’t often that they could just sit and study the phenomena rather than chase around the latest creature visiting from the past.

Gostegion kept watching the anomaly, the lights reflecting in her large black eyes. It fascinated her to think that if she were to walk through the portal she’d find herself in a different time, a completely different world from her own. Even thought Potentialis had declared anomalies no-flight zones, sometimes she longed to step through, just to see where the creatures they met came from, to find out what the Earth had looked like before men walked on it and dragons flew above it.

Jon rolled over in his sleep next to her, seeking the heat of her bulk and she adjusted her wings over him and the rest of her crew. The leathery limbs created a perfect shelter for her crew even with her small size, they trapped her heat inside and kept them warm and dry.

“You’d better get some sleep, lass, I’d rather not have you drop us out of the sky tomorrow because you stayed up to watch the pretty lights” Gostegion snorted and turned her long neck to nudge Kalti Matari, her First Lieutenant, in the shoulder with her nose in response to his words.

“I might agree that some of my crew needs to lose a little weight but that not withstanding, I could carry you all and dodge a couple of those pterosaurs things without breaking a sweat, old man,” she replied to the soldier in her deep voice, warm breath turning into steam in the icy night.

Kalti chuckled and rubbed her nose gently.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know you’re the bloody best dragon in her Majesty’s service, Ghosty; now if you two have stopped blathering there’s someone who’d really like to catch up on some beauty sleep before the next nasty comes out of the anomaly.” Captain Jon Lyle’s sleep roughened voice was muffled against Gostegion’s hide, tickling her as he spoke.

“And we all know how much you need it, Jon, far from any of us to want to inflict a sleep deprived Captain Lyle on the rest of the world tomorrow,” she replied in what passed for a whisper between dragons.

On the other side of the camp, Connor lifted his head up to look at them and chuckled.

Gostegion didn’t wait for Lyle’s reply, giving only a last glance to the broken lights floating in midair, before tucking her head under her wing and closing her eyes. The Lieutenant’s hand rested on her snout and her four humans’ heartbeats were all thumping quietly against her hide. Within moments she was fast asleep, dreaming of wild landscapes and unexplored skies.


End file.
